


Keep It.

by ncmadsoldier



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncmadsoldier/pseuds/ncmadsoldier
Summary: au in which rey is possessed by palpatine and poe is a self sacrificial dummy





	Keep It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaia (onherleft on twitter) and san (saucymurdock on twitter) <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaia+%28onherleft+on+twitter%29+and+san+%28saucymurdock+on+twitter%29+%26lt%3B3).

> some warnings before you start: I'm not a good writer. ESPECIALLY with action scenes so likeeee i'm sorry. I threw this together really quick so it's rough...... also it's really sad.

The room was silent apart from the desperate banging at the door. It was hot, and there were beads of sweat dripping down Finn's face. But as Finn stood and stared into Rey's eyes with no one staring back at him, he felt cold. His grip was tight on the lightsaber, his knees were shaking and weak. His hands and lips were trembling. The lump in his throat was prominent and painful. The tears that pricked his eyes were begging to escape. He swallowed the lump, blinked back the tears, tightened his grip until his knuckles were white, and gathered up all the courage he had left in his body to speak. 

"Rey. I know you're in there. I know you're scared. And it's okay. You can fight this. I know you can. You're strong, Rey. Stronger than this." Finn pleaded. 

He pressed the button on the lightsaber to disengage the blade and dropped it to the floor. Rey's eyes don't leave his, even when the sound of metal falling on to metal echoes in the room and through their heads.

"I'm done, Rey. I'm not gonna fight you. I can't. You're my best friend." He hopes that the desperation in his voice and the begging in his eyes is enough for her to stand down and realize who it is in front of her. Rey's body is still for a moment, Finn can't tell if she's even breathing. And then, in a split second of time, she whips something out of her belt and ignites it. The red lightsaber. At the sight of the color Finn allows tears to fall onto his cheeks. 

Rey stands there in silence for a moment. Finn takes in the details of her face, knowing in his heart this was the last time he'd see her. Her eyes, once vibrant and hopeful and sparkling, were sunken into her face. And they were cold. Her expression was lifeless. No small smile playing on her lips, no hope to be seen in her face. Her skin was pale and ghastly as if she hadn't seen the sun in years. She looked intimidating, but Finn saw past it all. Finn saw Rey. He saw her hope, her light. He could feel her fear. She was _there._

Finn heard the door burst open on the other side of the room. He whipped his head around to see Poe Dameron, face etched with fear. The next few minutes ran by in slow motion. Poe's voice yelling "No!" was bouncing of the walls. Finn turned his head back to Rey. Footsteps pounding across the metal towards Finn. A flash of red, nothing but red. Hands on his hips, forcefully pushing him to the ground. The cold metal on the side of his face. He turned himself around and watched as Poe fell, right on top of him. Finn's surroundings went black. He couldn't see, feel, smell, or hear anything but Poe in his arms. He could barely make out Kylo Ren's voice in the distance yelling for Rey and her footsteps thudding towards the door. 

Finn had flipped Poe over so he was now on the ground. He surveyed his wound, a deep slash right below his heart. He was losing blood fast and they both knew it. Poe lifted one shaky hand to cup the side of Finn's face and forced Finn to look up from his gash and into his eyes.   
  


"Hey, buddy." Poe attempted a smile, "It's gonna be okay." Poe used his thumb to swipe away Finn's escaped tears and Finn couldn't help but lean into his touch. It had become a habit. 

"I love you, you hear me? Don't you ever forget it." Poe was talking in whispers now, and Finn was struggling to hear him over his own staggering breath and his heart beating in his ears. Finn was leaning on his right hand, left hand running through Poe's hair. His elbow was shaking and ready to give out at any moment, but he couldn't focus on that. He couldn't focus on anything else but Poe. Poe held Finn's eye contact as he began to speak again. "One more thing.. You know how I gave you your first name? Yeah, well... I kinda forgot to give you a last. So I'm giving you one now, Finn Dameron." 

Finn smiled through a rainstorm of tears and leaned down to kiss Poe on the forehead. "I love you too, pilot." He whispered. When he pulled away, Poe's eyes were closed. His chest had stopped rising and falling with every breath. His cheeks were losing their blush. It was at that point, when Poe was fully gone, that Finn let himself break. He hugged Poe's body tight to his chest and let his body shake with every sob that left him. He let every tear fall, let every whimper slip. He rocked his body back and forth like a child. For the first time in an extremely long time, he let himself be weak. He combed his fingers through Poe's hair, rubbing his hand up and down his back. A small part of him held on to the hope that Poe would wake up. That he'd come back. That's what happened last time, right? Because Poe Dameron always comes back. He's Poe fucking Dameron. But with every passing second the hope was slipping out of his grasp.

Finn rested Poe back down on the ground and took off the brown leather jacket that Poe had given him so long ago. Finn had multiple other jackets given to him by Poe over the years. Ones he had slept in when he missed him, ones that Poe had bought him and worn before he gave them to Finn just so they smelt like him. He wanted Poe to have this one, the one that first brought them together. The jacket they shared their first hug in, their first kiss, their first meeting, and now their last goodbye.

"Keep it. It suits you." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) p.s. idk if lightsaber wounds bleed or not but whatever p.p.s i didn't proofread this. also if you spot the mcu reference i love u


End file.
